midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Healer
This category is as much for services as it is for products. Though healers lack the ammenities and equipment found in large modern hospitals, their services can be surprisingly effective. The price for veterinary services is the same as for sapients. ---- Amputation, per limb . . . . . 5₲10 Antidote . . . . . 1₲16 ::————Sometimes also called an alexipharmic, antivenin, antitoxin, or antivenom, this is a specific treatment for a specific poison. This means that while the healer may have the antidote against local spiders, he or she may not have the cure for a less common toxin. Antidotes require twenty minutes to take effect. They grant a retest against chemicals with a +4 bonus. Arrow spoon . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Removes arrowheads from wounds without further damage to the patient Bandages . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Very clean white gauze pads and wrapping Bandaging, major . . . . . 2₲ Bandaging, minor . . . . . 10ƒ Breathing mask . . . . . 3₲ ::————Surgical style; made of paper or felt Burn salve . . . . . 12ƒ Cannula . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Also known as a catheter, this is a small reed or metal tube used for body piercing or for medical purposes. It is available in a variety of gauges at or about the same cost as a larger cannula has more material, but is easier to create. Cast, plaster . . . . . 2₲15 ::————Better than a splint for broken limbs Cauterising iron . . . . . 8ƒ5 ::————Available in various wound shapes Checkup . . . . . 1₲ Claw hand . . . . . 12₲ ::————This is the prosthetic, not the pirate hook weapon. It looks more like a small gardening rake than an instrument of doom. Better models have a manually hinged 'thumb' with two fingers, or two fingers that can close on one another through arm pressure. Clyster . . . . . 1₲12 ::————Used to insert a variety of fluids into a patient, the clyster is over two feet in length and features both a splash guard and polished tip. The key word here is 'insert'. Delousing . . . . . 12ƒ Dental tools, antique . . . . . 200₲ ::————As useful for extracting confessions as extracting teeth Dental tools . . . . . 250₲ ::————Though scary-looking, these are all professional tools for proper dental health Extended care, per week . . . . . 10₲ Eye patch . . . . . 2ƒ False teeth, common . . . . . 10₲ ::————Species specific, but generic; full set; wood False teeth, customised . . . . . 60₲ ::————Created just for you; ivory or porcelain First-aid kit . . . . . 4₲ ::————Cravats, tweezers, tape, gauze wrap, razor or scissors, clips, bandages, all in a 4-inch cube Fleam . . . . . 14ƒ ::————A half-inch very sharp blade with a blood groove used for bloodletting Forceps . . . . . 17ƒ ::————Looks like the bastard love-child of scissors and pliers, but acts as a cross between tweezers and a clamp. Glass eye . . . . . 15₲ Hand, wooden . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Solid wood, with a single position Hand, wooden, advanced . . . . . 25₲ ::————With hinged fingers for different positions Healer's satchel . . . . . 100₲ ::————Super-sized version of a first-aid kit, with drugs… sweet, sweet drugs Healing salve . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Various herbs used to speed healing and reduce infections Herbalist's bag . . . . . 75₲ ::————All-natural herbs, poultices, compresses, and maybe even a nice relaxing tea Hook . . . . . 1₲ ::————This item is really too crude to be properly a prosthetic. It's more of a weapon, or at least a weapon of terror. Intensive care, per week . . . . . 25₲ Leeches, 8 ounce bottle . . . . . 1₲1 ::————Contains about twenty to thirty live leeches Leg, wooden . . . . . 30₲ ::————Custom-fitted, hinged and fairly stable Mithridatism, per weekly dose . . . . . 31₲ ::————By administering small doses of scores of animal venoms and plant toxins, one may develop a resistance. After a few months of treatment—assuming your mithridating is kept up to date—you may receive a retest against natural animal and plant poisons. Overnight hospitalisation . . . . . 1₲10 Peg leg . . . . . 6₲ Quarantine, per week . . . . . 15₲ Rhinoplasty . . . . . 115₲ ::————Nose job Splinting . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Setting broken limbs Splints, set of four . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Half-inch plywood about two feet long and six inches wide, lightly padded on one side Stretcher . . . . . 2₲ ::————Two poles with canvas between, used to carry the injured Surgical bag . . . . . 250₲ ::————Professional surgical tools Teeth cleaning . . . . . 1₲10 Theriac . . . . . 410₲ ::————This dark red paste is touted as a universal antidote, if not complete panacea. It has a list of nearly a hundred ingredients, and takes over a year to prepare. Administration is either applied as a balm, or ingested. Applying theriac gives a retest to saving throws against poison, but does nothing for the damage caused up to that point. It takes thirty minutes to an hour for full efficacy. Tooth extraction . . . . . 4₲ ::————As Novocaine is not a thing in Midian, you really should brush your damned teeth. Willow bark extract powder, pack of six pouches . . . . . 3ƒ3 ::————Acetylsalicylic acid extracted from the bark of the white willow tree or spiraea: you may know this product better as asprin. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex